Survive the night
by KDM-375
Summary: She thought she would never see him again. She guessed wrong when a drone of his kidnaps her to take her to him. Least to say she feels irritated, but can't bring herself to hate him like she should. Let's see if she can survive the night with him coming after her. Oc x Ultron. M for lime. Story by KC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters present or mentioned in the story. The song 'Survive the night' is by Mandopony. I do own Asteria. This is M rated for Lime.**

 **Note: Asteria's telepathic. Also, Utron and Vision might be OOC.**

 **Let's try to make it right!**

 **Don't wanna start a fight!**

 **And we're so sorry**

 **If we give you all a little fright!**

 **We're not so scary**

 **If you see us in the daylight!**

 **You'll be so happy**

 **Just as long as you survive the night!**

It was a typical morning for Asteria at her house Upstate New York. She was taking a vacation from the Avengers' Tower, but she had her 'little brother' Vision here to keep her company. Although certain moments between them wouldn't indicate a brother-sister relationship, it suggested something else. She was drinking hot chocolate with Vision on the couch cuddling. He had his arm around her as they sat with a blanket over them, watching Scooby-Doo. To anyone else this is one of those moments. However, they were being so cozy together, because it was mid-January.

Vision liked these moments a lot. Especially with the delicious hot chocolate, and Scooby-Doo on. Although it made no sense why the dog could talk, eat food, not get fat, and drive. Also, why did they all act like it's the 70s/80s? However, if his 'older sister' enjoyed it, then so would he. After all, the show was quite entertaining.

Halfway through the show they heard a knock at the door. They looked at each other in in confusion. Why would somebody be here, unless they're an Avengers or something. Thinking it's an Avenger, Asteria got up.

" _Be back soon_ ," she assured, kissing his cheek. He nodded, also giving her a kiss in return. Good thing we're not actual siblings in the least, or else this would be labeled incest, Asteria thought, heading towards the door.

When she opened the door she was met with an unpleasant surprise. It was one of the drones belonging to her other 'little brother'. It had suddenly snatched her before she could struggle and knocked her out. However, before she was captured she telepathically alerted Vision, which caused him to go after them, but other drones blocked him.

By the time he was finished with them, Asteria was long gone, so he went back in to contact the other Avengers. Least to say Tony didn't take it well, but neither did the others, but so did he. He couldn't believe he allowed her to be kidnapped. He just hoped she'll be alright.

"But if we're anything alike, I shouldn't worry if he's going to hurt her. I'm more worried he'll be TOO nice to her," murmured Vision, waiting for backup.

 **Hey there!**

 **How ya doin'?**

 **Nice to meet ya!**

 **Are you new in town?**

 **Don't think I've seen you before!**

 **It's great to see new faces around!**

 **And if you'd like it**

 **I can give a tour**

 **Of our enchanting wonderland**

 **New and improved without the doors!**

 **There's no escape.**

"Asteria, welcome to my new base of operations, courtesy of Doctor Doom. Hope my drones didn't give you a fright," he teased her. The drones dropped her unceremoniously onto the metal table at the centre of the lab.

She turned to look at him. She had a look of annoyance. Probably from the chains binding her wrists and ankles together, Ultron mused. " _Nope, can't say they did_ ," she smiled sarcastically.

"That's good to hear," Ultron smiled a bit as much as a robot could.

" _So, why am I here? If it's to help you gain world domination, then no can do buddy,"_ she remarked, mirth in the words. Ultron chuckled at her, which caused her to tense and wonder what his actual game would be then.

He strode to her figure on the table even with the elevation of the table she was quite short. He stroked her cheek, causing her to flinch from the cold contact, but slowly she relaxed. It was just like the old days, she reminisced. His action did however cause her gaze to appear curious as he stared in her turquoise eyes. They were just as open and pretty as he last remembered.

"To have you by my side obviously. Why? Can't that just be it? Why do I have to have some dark motive of sorts to have you here by me once more? I missed you. Isn't that reason enough?" confessed Ultron. His voice was heartfelt, that is if he had one it could be. His gaze had taken a longing look. She couldn't tell if she should be alarmed or elated. At least she knew he wouldn't use her like Hydra did.

Ultron continued to caress her cheek with his thumb, until his hand started to move southwards. Her facial expression gave nothing away, but her eyes did. They looked slightly panicked and embarrassed if that was possible. She closed her eyes, not wanting to gaze into his optics any further, considering he let out a short laugh when he read her eyes. As Ultrons hands continued down, so did he. He honestly thought she looked quite funny, yet cute embarrassed.

Suddenly, she felt a tug at her chains, and heard the sound of them being broken off. She opened her eyes to see Ultron kneeling before her with a lopsided grin on his face and the chains that bound her ankles and wrists together. She abruptly felt extremely dirty minded.

"What's with that glare? I freed you, didn't I? You should be thanking me if anything," he arose from his kneeling position, towering over her again.

" _Screw you_ ," she snarked.

"Only if you ask nicely," he shot back. Yup, they're both definitely Starks. "Now, get up, I'm going to give you a tour. Then I'll show you to our room."

" _'_ _Our'? What do you mean 'our'?_ " questioned the strawberry blonde.

"Oh, I mean your," he corrected instantly. He mentally tsk'd how could he be so careless.

" _Alright, but why're you so trusting of me? Aren't you scared I'll rat you out to the others?_ " others as in Avengers, she thought.

He snorted, "Yeah, if you can get to them, which I doubt. I've programmed a shield that prevents the Avengers to locate you. Sure there are ways to get out, but you'd have to face the drones, and you've seen where that's led you."

 **But then...**

 **Who would wanna leave?**

 **It's a fantastical paradise!**

 **And it's not make-believe!**

 **I'm so glad to have another**

 **Member of the band!**

 **You're one of us now!**

 **So, let me take you by the hand!**

Great, she thought sarcastically. She sighed in dismay, but was brought back to reality when Ultron offered his hand in front of her face to let her know. She reeled back a moment in shock, and looked into his red eyes. They looked impatient. She sighed exaggeratedly and took his hand, but allowed a small smile to grace her face. He helped her down from the table and commenced the tour.

"Also, don't worry. As long as I'm here, you're not a prisoner," he reassured her.

As they continued down the halls with him giving commentary here and there, he couldn't help glance at her. Yes, Ultron, the same robot that killed thousands and nearly tore apart the Avengers had a crush on the Greek girl if his motive to have her here didn't suggest that already. More like goddess, he figured, feeling himself heat up.

Personally, he blames Stark, not her, Tony Stark, for having affections for her. That man adores his daughter, so he must've picked up his love for Asteria from him, but for him it was more than familial love. He suddenly sighed exasperated, face palming.

She touched his arm to gain his attention. " _You alright? If you need to recharge you could just take me to my room or have a drone take me there,_ " she joked. He shook his head, "I'm alright. So here's the security room," he allowed her to go in first.

" _My, what a gentleman,_ " she jested, curtseying before going in. He went in too, and then took a seat at the chair where a drone was sitting before he relived him of his duty.

 **BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?**

 **WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?**

 **I THINK I SEE A BIT OF**

 **FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!**

 **MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING**

 **THAT HE SEEMS...**

 **TIME TO INVESTIGATE**

 **WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!**

As she looked at all the controls for the room and the cameras, Ultron sat in the chair, observing her. As seconds passed by it felt like hours to him. His fore finger beginning to tap the arm of the chair in no particular rhythm. Asteria took no mind in it, just doing as she pleases.

He began to feel more and more impatient, with something he couldn't put his finger on, but his patience wore thin indicated when he suddenly sprung up from his chair, startling Asteria, causing her to hit a button. It caused the door to the security room to close. The situation made her reference Five Nights at Freddy's, but she feared she was too late to stop the 'monster'.

Suddenly he grasped her wrist and pulled her close to his body. Now she felt the heat radiating from his body, but the exterior was still cool to the touch she found when she placed her hand onto him to stop herself from hitting him. She had to crane her neck to look at him, since she only reached his waist or rather below his chest.

 **"If you survive the night..."**

 **"Oh, I'll take you away..."**

 **"To our enchanted land of play!"**

She was about to send him a message as to why he did what he did, but was interrupted when he crashed his metallic lips onto her soft ones. His one hand cupped her cheek, but not harsh enough to bruise her. His other hand slid down from her wrist to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. He really wished he had Vision's body now to feel her properly, not sense that he's just touching her.

Finally, he broke away from their kiss to allow her oxygen. He looked into her now hazy turquoise orbs. He liked her like this, out of breath and needy. He moved the hand originally cupping her cheek to grip the back of her head gently, but firmly enough to tilt her head backwards a bit, so he had access to her neck. He lent down, albeit awkwardly to have at her neck. He bit, nipped, sucked and kissed. He left a trail of bit marks and hickeys as he went down, also kneeling again.

She lent against the table while he snaked a cold hand up the back of her signed AC/DC t-shirt. His front hand also went up her shirt, lifting it a bit, just above the navel. He continued to pepper kisses on her. Eventually he got tired of the teasing, so he got rid of her shirt by practically ripping it off. She was about to protest, but he cut her off again with a smoldering kiss. He let his hands roam her body, and inched towards her bra to take it off. It was lacy, and grey and red, his favorite colors.

 **Forgive me for being suspicious.**

 **Mischief's not on my brain.**

 **We're programmed to be pragmatic**

 **If someone messes with the mainframe!**

 **It's not that we don't trust you.**

 **We do!**

 **(We love you, too!)**

" _Ultron? Ultron!_ " Asteria called out for what felt like the hundredth time. He fell out of his stupor and focused on her. "Huh? Oh, yes?" He internally cursed himself for letting his imagination get the better of him. He also would've wanted to pout, but internally, if he could. It had to be a daydream, didn't it?

" _You're hurting my wrist, and my arm's getting tired,_ " she pointed out, looking at their arms outstretched upward. He immediately let go of her like she was magma.

"Sorry," he said, turning away from her.

" _So, what was that for?_ " she questioned.

"You were looking to turn the shield off, weren't you?" he bullshited.

" _Yeah, so what? Why wouldn't I though?_ "

 **It's just that here at Freddy's...**

 **Ha Ha.**

 **We have a few rules.**

 **AND IF YOU BREAK THEM**

 **WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU**

 **LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS!**

 **WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU**

 **AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS**

 **Now, you wouldn't want that.**

 **And frankly, neither would I.**

 **But sometimes to do some good**

 **You've gotta be the bad guy!**

"Well don't, or else you'll end up in a lot more trouble than you bargained for," he said. " _Meaning?_ " she gave a questioning look.

He sighed, "I may be forgiving towards you Asteria, but Doctor Doom won't be. Especially considering you'd be giving away our location to the Avengers."

" _What's the worse he could do?_ " she inquired courageously.

"He had the Silver Surfer tortured, so imagine that times ten," his remark made her wince, especially when he mentioned Silver Surfer. "And, I don't want to be the one to have to repair you after he's done with you," she heard his silent plead, so she ceded.

" _Alright, I'll try to stay outta trouble,_ " she reassured. She placed her hand onto his arm as an act to reassure him. He nodded.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room, now," said Ultron. Asteria followed behind him.

 **IN THIS WORLD**

 **WE PLAY!**

 **WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY!**

 **AND WE WILL THROW A MOST**

 **ELECTRIFYING SOIRÉE!**

 **FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED**

 **FOR YOU TO TAKE PART!**

 **YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS**

 **REMOVING BEFORE WE START...**

As they walked down the halls, occasionally passing by drones Ultron was stuck thinking about that daydream he had. Thank God his plating didn't shift. When they got to her room he entered the passcode to her room, opening the door. Asteria went in first, followed by him.

" _Thanks for showing me around, and thanks for the warning,_ " thanked Asteria, smiling a bit strained. If only we didn't have to meet like this though, she thought sadly.

"Welcome," he was about to leave to gather his thoughts, until she grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving. He redirected his attention towards her, and saw she was making a motion for him to bend down closer to her. He did as instructed and was surprised to have her lean in and kiss his chin, considering that was as far she could reach.

His finger twitched again, his body heating up again. This time is for real. As she was pulling away he grabbed the back of her head, and crashed her lips onto his, it startled her. His kiss was heated and slightly desperate, which faded when she started to kiss back. As he continued to assault her with his lips, he picked her up, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. He brought them towards their bed and set her down gently, breaking the kiss. He got on top of her and let his hands roam her body from under her shirt. He liked the expression she had. Face flushed, eyes half-lidded, and her turquoise orbs filled with lust. He quirked a smirk, and removed her shirt.

His smile didn't stay for long when he saw a stitched scar in the shape of a lazy U. He turned to look back at her, but was distracted when she got up to pepper kisses along his jawline, and neck, as she ran her hands along his chest and biceps. He chuckled at her admiring his body structure, but liked it. He pushed her back onto the bed, and let his hands trail down her hips to her thighs, and under her mid thigh red pleated skirt. He ripped off her shorts, the fabric tossed onto the floor with her shirt.

Ultron took a moment to enjoy the sight. Her long strawberry blonde hair was splayed across the pillow and bed. Her turquoise eyes half-lidded and filled with lust and need for him, and face red. Her arms on either side of her to keep her balanced since her legs were secured around his waist. Her lingerie, which he loved, were lacy and grey and red, and she still had her skirt on which was flipped and covered a bit past her navel, and she still had her stockings on. Her shoes were long gone. Least to say she looked erotic, and just for him.

He slowly began to move his hips against hers, causing her to bury her head further into the pillow. He began to grind into her harder, causing him to give a throaty groan. He eventually got tired of her skirt and ripped it off before throwing it onto the floor. She would've complained, but her mind was too foggy.

"How about we take this to the next level?" he grinned. She nodded eagerly. She suddenly lacked what she had left, except her stockings. She then heard a click, and felt something quite warm near her nether regions. "This'll hurt," he said, as she braced herself.

 **Let's try to make it right!**

 **Don't wanna start a fight!**

 **And we're so sorry**

 **If we give you all a little fright!**

 **We're not so scary**

 **If you see us in the daylight!**

 **You'll be so happy**

 **Just as long as you survive the night!**

"Morning," he greeted, kissing her shoulder. She turned to face him, and smiled seductively.

" _Morning,_ " she replied, giving him a kiss. When she pulled away she looked at the ground and saw that only her shirt was spared from being ripped last night. She sighed in dismay, but soon inhaled in surprise when she felt his arms snake around her and pulled her body into him. She shivered from his cold touch, but still reveled in it.

"I'll have the drones fetch you something new to wear. For now, your shirt is enough. If it covers your ass, it's good enough. But I'd prefer you didn't wear anything," he smirked, bringing her closer to him. She huffed, and rolled her eyes. Typical men, she thought. He's so much like Tony, believe it or not.

She turned to face him, her body against him, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Their foreheads touched, eye level. She mouthed, "I love you" to him, which he got immediately indicated by him bringing her closer to kiss him as he murmured against her lips, "I love you too."

 **"I'm sure you'll survive."**

 **"Just don't break the rules."**

 **"And play nice."**

 **"And I'm sure that we'll all get along."**

 **"Hahaha... "**

 **"We'll be the best of friends..."**

 **"Forever."**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. Constructive criticism only, please. I might do another story related to this, but more on the after effect. Like what happened to Avengers, how'd they take it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: It's been so long by The Living Tombstones.**

 **Note: I decided to make this chapter about Tony and Pepper, since they ARE her parents and would be the most effected by Asteria being kidnapped. Sorry if it's repetitive the thoughts and stuff, but as you can tell when you're reading, they're very effected by what happened to their adopted daughter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **I dunno what I was thinking,**

 **Leaving my child behind,**

 **Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind**

 **With all this anger, guilt and sadness,**

 **Coming to haunt me forever,**

 **I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,**

It was another long night for Tony Stark. He was in his lab in his new mansion at Malibu, California. He was working on the 20th suit, since Asteria had been kidnapped. This always happens, whenever he's worried or stressed over something he builds new suits. This would be Mark 75.

The only reason he wasn't at the Avengers Tower that was rebuilt or the Upstate New York Avengers 2 HQ was because he was deemed unfit for duty by Fury, and Pepper needed him here as much as he needed her. Unfit my ass, snorted Tony.

As he finished the latest suit he heard footsteps descend the glass stairways, and then stopped at the doorway of his lab, he presumed by the sounds alone. It must be Pepper, he thought passively. He didn't turn to face her he just focused on finishing the gold and silver suit, Asteria's 2 favorite colors.

"Tony, don't you think it's time for you to go to sleep? It's three in the morning," informed Pepper softly, trying not to irritate him.

"I'm busy," he gruffly replied. Pepper sighed, weighing her options. Go back to bed or approach him. She decided to approach him. Once she was behind him she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She was right, they were tense, but began to ease up to her touch.

"You've been up for two days straight. Asteria would want you to go to sleep," stated Pepper. Unbeknownst to he she just unleashed the beast.

Tony had dropped his tools to grab her hand on his shoulder and threw it off of him like it burnt. He then turned to her, expression angry, eyes narrowed, and jaws clenched.

 **Is this revenge I am seeking,**

 **Or seeking someone to avenge me**

 **Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free**

 **Maybe I should chase and find**

 **Before they'll try to stop it**

 **It won't be long before I'll become a puppet**

"She'd want me to sleep? Asteria would want me to sleep?" he questioned dangerously. Pepper flinched at his action and tone. She held onto the hand he rejected, and turned her head away, bracing herself. "How would you know what she'd want?! She's not here! She's with that bastard, Ultron! And apparently, I'm the only one who cares en-" he was cutoff by a slap to his face.

"YOU'RE the ONLY one who CARES? Tony, how about me? How about the others? How do you think we feel? What, do you think you're the only one who's worried sick?! She's my daughter as much as she's yours!" reminded Pepper, tears beginning to stream down her face before she down right sobbed her heart out.

"Pepper? Pepper listen to me," ordered Tony as he grasped onto her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just… It's just I'm so worried about her. She's been kidnapped, because I was careless," he murmured softly, his grip loosening. Pepper turned to look back at him, his head was downcast, and he was shaking. She sniffed, and hugged him for comfort.

"I know how you feel, but right now nothing we can do can help right now. All we can do is wait, until we find a clue to where she went. Tinkering is only proving to be a distraction. Yes, you need one, but this is going too far. You've been staying up for nights on end. And besides, what is this? Mark thirty?" joked Pepper. Her joke managed to crack a small smile on his face.

"Not exactly. But tinkering is all I can do, besides wait. I can't help it. Whenever I'm stressed this is where I go to get away from it. Just like when she moved out, I went here. I'm worried Pep. I think I made ten suits at least when she left," informed Tony. Pepper smiled at that memory. She remembered that Tony acted cool about it when Asteria brought it up, and the moment she left he became an emotional mess.

"Well, putting yourself into an early grave is definitely not going to help," remarked Pepper. "C'mon, let's go to bed," she pleaded. He ceded.

"Alright, just let me finish up. I got one last thing to do," he assured. She sighed in exasperation, but went to their room anyway.

"FRIDAY?" addressed Tony.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" the female AI replied.

"Send Mark forty-six to fifty-five out on patrol for Asteria."

"Is that a good idea sir? I believe Director Fury ordered you not to do anything."

"Doesn't matter. Deploy."

"Yes, sir," she said, before releasing the suits.

Like hell I'll listen to Fury. That's MY little girl at risk, not his. And I swear Junior you'll regret taking her once I get to you. Nobody takes my Rock Star, thought Tony, before falling asleep besides Pepper.

 **It's been so long,**

 **Since I last have seen my son**

 **Lost to this monster**

 **To the man behind the slaughter**

It would've felt like a typical afternoon for Tony when he woke up, but Pepper was still beside him asleep, and his daughter is missing. Usually, Pepper would be on lunch break by now, but she's been on leave.

Tony turned to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was June, 10, 12:50 pm. He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his significantly greyer hair. It's been five months, thought Tony. The more time that went by the greyer his hair got.

Of all the villains in the world, Junior had to kidnap her. The homicidal robot responsible for the destruction of part of Sokovia, the displacement of a population, the death of hundreds of people, and the near extinction of the human race took her, recalled Tony. His thoughts made him groan into a pillow in anger, causing Pepper to awaken.

 **Since you've been gone**

 **I've been singing this stupid song**

 **So I could ponder**

 **The sanity of your mother**

"Tony, what's wrong?" questioned Pepper sleepily as she placed a hand on his back. He got his head off the pillow, and turned to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I guess. You?" he asked. He wasn't the only one going through a hard time, as seen last night, Pepper had developed depression, which is why she was on leave.

"I don't know if I can be fine, not at least until I know she's safe," answered Pepper truthfully. Tony pulled her closer to him to give her a hug when he saw her tear up.

"I promise, I will not stop until she's back and safe, while Junior gets scrapped," promised Tony as he always did when Pepper went into depressive mode. For you, he swore in his head as she gripped onto him, crying again.

 **I wish I lived in the present**

 **With the gift of my past mistakes**

 **But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes**

They were now in the kitchen silently eating lunch. The omelet tasted burnt, with a hint of spice, but what do you expect when Tony Stark cooked it. Pepper didn't feel up to the job of cooking, so Tony volunteered to cook. Usually, Asteria would be the one to cook when she lived there, which meant vegetarian, but it was a lot better than this cluster fuck he made.

After his 3rd bite, he gave up trying to eat this abomination, and threw it away. Pepper gave him a questioning look, but made no comment, since she also stopped eating the omelet after the 5th bite. Once Tony got rid of his food he went to his bar, and grabbed a shot glass and a bottle of scotch. He then sat down and proceeded to drink himself to an oblivion at least until Pepper stopped him or he wanted to work on his suits again or he had to go to the bathroom, whichever came first.

"Tony?" addressed Pepper as he downed his 3rd glass. He grunted in response, pouring himself another shot. He felt honestly surprised she hasn't tried to stop him. "Do you ever regret letting Asteria move out?" she questioned, not even looking up to face him.

"Honestly?" he questioned, slurring a bit, but not touching his glass for a 6th shot. She nodded. "Yeah, I did. But I regret it more now. But if she was still in that house now, I'd be fine. At least things would be calm right now. But no matter how much I want to forget that she's gone, I can't," admitted Tony quietly.

"I'm sure you'll get her back," assured Pepper as she grasped his hand from across the table, and gave it a squeeze. He sighed, and removed his hand from her grasp, before getting up, drinking his last shot, and then leaving to his lab. Things haven't been the same since you've been gone, sighed Pepper

 **Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,**

 **Is all I remember**

 **Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper**

"FRIDAY, any news?" inquired Tony hopefully as he slumped down into a chair.

"No, sir," she replied, causing him to exhale loudly, before placing his head into his hands. He then removed his head from his hands, and spotted a box from across the room. If he remembered correctly, it was a box full of things that survived from the Mandarin attack on the last mansion. However, it wasn't the box itself that caught his attention, it was the thing sticking out of it. It was white and turquoise with designs he couldn't make out.

Tony decided to get off his ass, and see what it is. When he opened the box completely he saw an easy bake oven, butt it wasn't the premade one. He smiled in nostalgia. He remembered the day he made this with Asteria when she was 9.

* * *

 _"_ Tony? _" addressed Asteria as she looked down with a shy expression on her face. If the others weren't here he'd hug her, and refuse to let her go._

 _"_ _Yeah, kiddo?" smirked Tony as he ruffled her short strawberry blonde locks, causing her to crack a smile, silently laughing, and look at him._

 _"_ Can we get an easy bake oven? Please? _" pleaded Asteria as she gave him puppy eyes with the turquoise eyes he adored, since he met her._

 _"_ _Well, instead of getting one, how bout we make one?" suggested Tony. Steve gave him a strange look._

 _"_ _Why not just buy one?" he questioned. Tony scoffed._

 _"_ _I am not buying her that premade sh-" refrained Tony when he saw Natasha give him a warning look. "Shhhh- Stuff! I meant to say stuff!" reassured Tony unconvincingly. "C'mon, kiddy. Time to go before they kill daddy!" he urged as he ushered her to the lab._

 _After 3 hours or so of working on their custom easy bake oven they finally finished it. Now they were just decorating it. They had just painted it white and turquoise, now they were adding designs on it with sharpies once the paint dried. Asteria drew Nemo onto it, since she loves Finding Nemo, and coincidentally her Nemo plushie was to the left of her. Tony in comparison crudely drew band signs like AC/DC on it._

 _"_ _Ah, I see you've finished your little project," stated Bruce once he entered. Asteria had immediately stopped her doodling to turn to him._

 _"_ Bruce! Come and look at it! It's so cool, just like Tony!" _she waved him over. Tony grinned in satisfaction that he was called cool by his daughter, so he tousled her hair again._

 _"_ _Yeah, it looks really nice. And I really like the Nemos," complimented Bruce, also ruffling her hair._

 _"_ Thanks! But it's all thanks to Tony we got to make it," _she beamed towards said man with the sweet smile he loved. He couldn't resist not hugging her so he did. She returned his affection, hugging back. Bruce smiled, and left the lab to let them have their father-daughter moment._

* * *

Tony smiled fondly at the memory, taking the oven out to look at all the drawings on it. They were somewhat faded, and smudged with soot, but still comprehensible. However, his happiness didn't last long when he recalled what happened to her recently, causing him to throw the oven back into the box, and him to collapse onto the floor on his ass, groaning loudly in his hand again.

 **Justification is killing me**

 **But killing isn't justified**

 **What happened to my son, I'm terrified**

 **It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,**

 **I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there.**

 _What's wrong, old man? Worried about Asteria? Well you should. Right now, I'm gutting her. And earlier, I was beating her. What can you do? Ah, I remember, NOTHING. She's dying as we speak. When she takes her final breath, it'll be your fault, because you couldn't save her_ , Ultron's voice sounded through his head, like it has for the past 5 months. Always there in the darkest corner of his mind to mock him in his weakest state.

"Shut up!" he hissed through gritted teeth. "She's not dead. She's NOT DEAD!" insisted Tony.

 _How would you know?_ The voice mocked. Because I'll kill you before you have the chance, thought Tony as he gripped onto his head. Before the voice, a figment of his imagination or the real thing, he honestly couldn't tell by this point, could retaliate, Tony was covered in the foam from a fire extinguisher. He relished in the cold, as Ultron's voice didn't bother again.

Tony turned to the side, and saw DUM-E holding the fire extinguisher, and DEE-D, as his daughter dubbed the other one, held the hose. He gave them a thumbs up.

"Thanks," he thanked as he just lay there. They made their robotic Bumblebee like noises, before going away.

"Mr. Stark?" called FRIDAY.

"Yeah?" he replied breathlessly.

"There has been a signal. It appears that one of the suits has located her."

* * *

 **Note: I might make a chapter for Vision if you want since Vision is involved in the story, but not as the main pairing. Originally, I wanted to keep the stories FNAF song** **centred, but as I mentioned Vision is supposed to be in this story. Comment and tell me if I should and I will, if not I won't. Also, I already have some song ideas for him, can't say what though, or it'll spoil the next chapter. Also, I'm going to make a Vision fanfic after I finish this one. It's going to be an alt to this story. It'll be [OC, Vision], Ultron. Also, eventually, I'll make a story about how Asteria met Ultron and Vision. Also, if you guys want, I'll make her backstory.**


End file.
